


That's What I Love

by noctaliza



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also cat things, cute fluffy times, the gays are strong, tsugusayo is briefly mentioned 'cause it's super pure and i had to lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctaliza/pseuds/noctaliza
Summary: Secret Santa present for @spacey32504914 on Twitter!! #BANDORISECRETSANTA2018





	That's What I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa present for @spacey32504914 on Twitter!! #BANDORISECRETSANTA2018

"Lisa. You're late."

Yukina was sitting on a bench downtown, phone in hand. Despite her stern comment, her expression didn't match her words. She didn't look bothered at all by my tardiness, shoulders relaxed along with her face.

I came to a stop in front of her, my hands dropping to my thighs as I doubled over to catch my breath.

"Haah..." I breathed heavily. "Sorry, sorry... Got a little...caught up at work."

Which was a lie. I didn't have work today, but Yukina wouldn't know that, right?

"At work?" Yukina repeated as I stood back up straight, heading over to her bench to join her on it.

"Yeah!" I validated with one last deep exhale. "Moca was gonna come in at 2 and take the end of my shift, but she got tied up with something, she said. Something about...spying on a date? She wouldn't say who, though."

And that was also a lie...kind of. I did talk to Moca before getting down here, but she was walking into the bakery, not work. And it was after I'd helped her spy on Tsugumi and Sayo.

Note to self: Afterglow knows how to work a set of walkie-talkies.

"A date, at this time of year..." Yukina mused into the December air. "How pleasant."

I know. That's why I called you out here today, you dork.

"As long as those on the date don't find out about the spying." She added, turning to me. "What did you need, though? Practice isn't until later."

I felt the corners of my mouth creep into a little smirk. I couldn't help it.

"Weeeeeell..." I trailed off as I rummaged through my purse. "Y'know what today is, right?"

"...Monday?" Yukina tilted her head to the side, eyebrows furrowing.

"Mondayyyyyyyy what?"

"The...24th."

Oh, good. I found what I was looking for.

"Close your eyes, okay?" I asked of her.

As soon as she did, I pulled what I had in my purse out, opened it up, and put it on her head. She flinched at first, but that was probably because she wasn't expecting it.

"Okay!" I beamed. "Open 'em!"

Yukina slowly opened her eyes and raised her hands, feeling the wool I put on her head before using her phone to see what I--

There she goes. She's blushing. She's blushing hard, eyes widened with a soft gasp.

"I--... This is..." she mumbled, unsure how to react.

On her head was a dark purple beanie, with little cat ears sticking out of it.

"Whaddya think?" I leaned in a bit.

I'm not gonna tell her I made it, though. If she asks, I could probably just say I asked Kasumi where she got her red one. That should work.

Yukina didn't answer verbally, but she didn't have to. She lowered the beanie over her eyes in an attempt to hide her face.

I knew she'd love it. I knew it.

"Heeeeeey... C'mere." I scooted over to hug her, patting her lightly on the back. "Merry Christmas, Yukina."

"Merry--... Merry Christmas," she sighed into my shoulder. "I don't have your gift on me, though..."

"That's okay! You're a gift as it is." I decided to tease, causing her to dig her face into my shoulder even more.

I couldn't help but giggle. She loves to keep up the cool and collected façade, but it doesn't work on me.

But that's what I love about her.

Now, should I tell her about the cat café I made reservations at now, or should I wait until she lets go of me?


End file.
